Blaggards and Baubles
by mrspencil
Summary: My responses to Hades' December challenge 2018: Final chapter: It's a Panda! A very Happy New Year wished to all
1. Justified

My first response to Hades December challenge.

December 1...Prompt from Book girl Fan: Friends reunited.

A drabble

* * *

 **Justified**

* * *

First of December;

A full day in practice.

Too many patients,

Far too much grief.

No time to recharge

In an overbooked clinic;

High pressure,

No time

For a moment's relief.

A knock on his door

And the tension is rising.

Another ill patient?

More heavy demands?

Instead there is Holmes,

At his side, Mrs Hudson;

A tray of hot tea

And warm scones

In her hands.

A few minutes peace

Filled with light conversation;

A much needed break

From the chaos outside.

His resilience restored;

He returns to the fray;

His faith in the world,

And in friends,

Justified.

~0~


	2. Legacy

_2nd Dec Prompt from Ennui Enigma: Someone discovers that The Hound of the Baskervilles left behind a puppy_

* * *

 **Legacy**

* * *

A cold and frosty sunlit morn,

A stark and windswept moor.

The fog has disappeared

And all is silent as before.

The hound is dead

The plot against the

Baskervilles is stopped.

One boot retrieved

From treacherous ground,

Which Stapleton had dropped.

A weary doctor, and detective

Back inside the hall;

Sir Henry shaken badly

By yesterday's close call.

A drink to steady shattered nerves,

A rest, a roaring fire;

A recap of that dreadful night;

The end at Grimpen mire.

~0~

A noise disturbs this peaceful scene;

A knock, then three times more.

Holmes discovers Frankland's daughter

Standing at the door;

A small and wriggling puppy

Wrapped in woollen shawl, held tight.

She heard the creature whimpering

Outside her home, last night.

The bundle is unbundled;

Two solemn eyes peer out;

Bedraggled fur;

Distinctive paws;

Those watching have no doubt

About the canine's parentage

Its legacy of birth.

Those centuries of legends

That the devil walked the earth.

~0~

They stare in fascination

And the tiny dog stares back;

Big eyes in small and handsome head,

Its coat, a rough coal black.

All are silent, well aware

Of tensions running high;

They almost hear a distant howl;

A desperate maid's last cry.

But then...the mood turns upside down;

A leap, a joyful bark.

A scampering pup, no devil-dog,

And light returns from dark.

An eager, bounding innocent

With hopeful wagging tail

Allows old fears to fade away

And common sense prevail.

~0~


	3. This Will End

_3rd Dec prompt from BookRookie12: "This will end."_

 _(Verse pattern inspired by Kipling)_

* * *

 **This** **Will** **End**

* * *

As London docks are sighted, as the fever dreams subside,

As wounds, sustained in battle, start to mend;

There's the glimmer of a whisper, under grief for those who died...

 _This will end, O Weary Doctor, this will end._

As he leans upon his cane, and he yearns for peace in vain,

And there's very little pension left to spend,

There's a fellow medic's care, and a man with rooms to share...

 _This_ _will_ _end_ , _O_ _Weary Doctor, this will end._

~0~

As he joins the Great Detective, in his mad pursuit of crime,

And as every new adventure's neatly penned,

There's a nagging vague suspicion that they're running out of time...

 _This_ _will_ _end_ , _O_ _Faithful_ _Boswell_ , _this_ _will_ _end_.

There's a rushing waterfall, and an unexpected call,

There's an old and ailing patient to attend.

As he leaves the path alone, there's a voice he's always known...

 _This will end, O Faithful Boswell, this will end._

~0~

As he leaves the hectic courtroom, as he mulls upon the case,

As he mourns his darling wife and closest friend,

And he stumbles past a tradesman, there a fleeting sense of grace...

 _This will end, O Weary Doctor, this will end._

There's a knock upon the door, and a salesman seen before,

And a spark of hope he cannot comprehend,

As he takes an offered book, and a second startled look...

 _This will end, O Faithful Boswell, this will end._

~0~


	4. A trip to Southsea

4th _Dec Prompt From sirensbane: Watson takes a trip in a time machine._

 _I got a little carried away...and can only apologise_

 _Both ACDoyle and HGWells lived in Southsea at some point; one in medical practice_ , _one_ _in_ a _draper's_ _shop.._.

* * *

 **A** **Trip** **to Southsea**

* * *

You'll never guess!

You'll never guess!

A thousand times, you'll never guess!

Where Mrs H and I have been!

And all the wonders we have seen!

We've travelled in a time machine!

~0~

My tale began one day last week;

My manuscript required a tweak.

(The one with Mycroft's captive Greek.)

So I declared a break from toil;

A trip to see my agent, Doyle,

Who'd moved from London Town to coast

To take a Southsea practice post.

Dear Mrs Hudson overheard,

And stopped me for a quiet word.

She'd also like a little break;

She deals with Holmes, for goodness sake.

(A job not many folk would take.)

Some Christmas shopping by the coast

Was what she'd truly like the most.

Her need was plain;

A trip by train

And back again

Would keep her sane.

Her point was fair.

I'd take her there.

Ignore her pleas?

I wouldn't dare!

~0~

So off we went, both nicely dressed,

With Mrs H in Sunday best.

I told her I was most impressed.

The journey down was nice and calm;

No Holmes around to cause alarm.

No statement every other minute

That rural space had villains in it.

More villains here than anywhere!

All carefree travellers beware!

In home and farm and wood and field,

More villains than the cities yield!

With Mayhem, Death and Worse concealed!

Instead we gazed at pleasant views

And wondered which nice farms we'd choose.

A lovely time.

No talk of crime.

~0~

We disembarked at Southsea station,

And took a stroll, our destination

A place for cakes and scones and tea

With views of seagulls, sand and sea;

We spent an hour, delightfully.

Then off again, my notes in hand

To let my agent see, as planned,

My next adventure for "The Strand"

We'd reached a haberdasher's shop

When Mrs Hudson pleaded, "Stop!"

"I have a rather splendid hat,

They might just have a pin for that."

I followed Mrs Hudson in

To find her splendid hat a pin.

We did not know,

By doing so

What strange adventures would begin.

~0~

We viewed the goods on floor and shelf.

A salesman introduced himself

As junior draper, Herbert Wells.

He looked the type who smiles and sells,

And smiles and sells,

And smiles and sells;

But really he would rather not.

Each hand was marked with stain and spot;

His sleeve was edged with ink spilled blot

As though he liked to write a lot.

A pin was found, a price arranged,

And details of address exchanged.

He heard my name, his manner changed.

A spark appeared, immediately;

"Please, Dr Watson, come with me

There's something you should really see."

We followed him, obediently...

~0~

He pushed through satins, silks and more

To reach a hidden secret door;

He opened it and sidled through.

We did the same, as Holmes would do,

Not miss the chance for something new.

And then we stopped;

Our jaws both dropped.

We saw an oddly shaped machine;

The oddest I have ever seen;

Some knobs and lights, a large round screen;

A comfy chair and clock between.

Young Herbert grinned, he seemed quite keen;

To introduce his time machine.

Yes, Wells had built a time machine!

It's true! He'd built a time machine!

~0~

And what a splendid time we spent

In temporal experiment!

With Herbert in his element.

We all took turns on comfy chair,

And dialled our dates with thought and care;

And disappeared,

Then reappeared,

With scenes and wondrous sights to share

From rocket ship to dinosaur;

We saw it all and wanted more.

(We changed no lives; our acts, selective.

We all observed the prime directive.)

Alas, all things must reach an end

We had to leave our new found friend

And sort the manuscript I'd penned.

~0~

We thanked young Herbert, shook his hand

Then carried on our way, as planned.

Then looked behind.

What did we find?

No shop was there!

Not anywhere.

The draper's shop, it wasn't there!

We looked and looked most everywhere.

It really, truly wasn't there!

We shrugged, we really didn't care;

We still had wondrous sights to share,

And still had several hours to spare.

~0~

Later, on the London train,

We spoke of what we'd seen again.

We both recalled events, quite plain.

And Mrs Hudson's splendid hat;

She still possessed the pin for that.

Would Sherlock Holmes believe us? No.

Our secret would be kept, just so.

Back we went to Baker Street;

Her shopping and my task complete,

And one abandoned friend to greet.

Back to patients, care and crime.

~0~

A day to cherish

For all time.

~0~


	5. Glorious

_5th December prompt from BookRookie12: glorious_

 _Original characters, Arthur, an irregular and Benson, a dog he shares with Holmes and Watson. Both have appeared in my December fics before._

* * *

 **Glorious**

* * *

Young Arthur, a small,

But now seasoned, Irregular,

Woke under blankets;

Well-worn but quite snug.

He tumbled from bedstead,

Still dream-filled and sleepy,

To land by his dog,

Sound asleep on the rug.

~0~

He rushed to a frost-patterned,

Draughty old window;

His breath made a circle

To view life outside.

He stared as prim ladies

And elegant gentlemen

Slipped on the cobbles,

Quite undignified.

~0~

The cart wheels spun wildly,

And hampered all progress;

And snowflakes kept falling

From leaden grey skies.

Street vendors slid gently

Down ice covered pavements;

The air filled with curses

And urchins' glad cries.

~0~

A mug of hot tea;

A warm scarf, a wool jacket;

Some bread smeared with goose fat

To eat on the way.

As Arthur strode out

Into snow-laden chaos;

It was, he decided,

A glorious day!

~0~


	6. Christmas at the Yard

_Dec_ _6th_ _prompt_ _from_ _W_ _Y_ _Traveller_ : _Christmas_ _at_ _the_ _Yard._

* * *

 **Christmas at the Yard**

* * *

Calls demanding prompt attention,

Crimes too numerous to mention,

Lestrade in midst of rising tension;

Christmas at the Yard.

~0~

Hopkins stuck in Hyde Park snow drift,

Youths with snowballs given short shrift,

Joys of long December day shift;

Christmas at the Yard.

~0~

Bradstreet sent to tradesmen brawling,

Icy roads with townsfolk sprawling,

Waning stock of patience falling;

Christmas at the Yard.

~0~

Berries fall off boughs of holly,

Drink leads on to further folly,

Season seems more grim than jolly;

Christmas at the Yard.

~0~

Hassled ladies overspending,

Vendors getting tired of vending,

Filing forms is never ending;

Christmas at the Yard.

~0~

Thieving vagabonds arrested,

Festive spirit sorely tested,

Bag of humbugs all ingested;

Christmas at the Yard.

~0~


	7. Aflame

_December 7th prompt from book girl fan: aflame_

* * *

 **Aflame**

* * *

A cold and crisp December evening,

Watson walking home in snow;

Cobwebs cleared from hectic clinic,

Stars above and ice below.

~0~

Looking forward to warm slippers,

Comfy chair and cup of tea.

Happy thoughts are rudely shattered;

Bells are clanging noisily.

~0~

Round the corner come careening

Horse, fire engine, hose and crew.

Shouts and hooves and general clamour;

A second follows, noisy too.

~0~

Watson stares, a grim suspicion

Forming in his weary mind;

When he reaches Baker Street,

What precisely will he find?

~0~

 _Earlier that winter's morning;_

 _Peaceful, calm, domestic scene;_

 _Holmes with fresh cut handsome fir tree._

 _( Lots and lots and lots of green.)_

~0~

 _Final words to Holmes from Watson_

 _"Decorate, as you desire,_

 _But please, dear fellow, promise me_

 _You will not set the tree on fire!"_

~0~

Watson, now quite hot and bothered,

Pictures home and hearth right now;

Curtains scorched and carpet smoking

Holmes destroying one last vow.

~0~

Indignation burns and smoulders,

Comfy chair might well be charred,

Slippers two small heaps of ashes

Tea pot now a shattered shard.

~0~

Flaming anger builds as Watson

Works out what repairs might cost;

Stomps along the icy pavement

Cheeks glow red with ire and frost.

~0~

Incandescent now with fury;

Watson reaches Baker Street,

Steels himself for conflagration,

Sparks and soot he's bound to meet.

~0~

Stops, astounded; no inferno.

Nothing seems to be ablaze;

Cinders are not raining round him,

No surrounding smoky haze.

~0~

Instead, he sees two teams of firemen

Ladders propped up expertly,

Intent upon the task before them;

Two small kittens up a tree.

~0~

Watson sidles past the rescue;

Crimson cheeks and crimson ears,

Embarrassed by his quick assumptions,

False beliefs, unfounded fears.

~0~

Coat on hook, and cane in stand;

Watson opens parlour door

And there beholds the Christmas tree;

Festooned and splendid on the floor.

~0~

Slippers warming on the hearth;

Comfy chair, and cup of tea.

Holmes, a twinkle in his eye.

Friends and festive frippery.

~0~


	8. Sleigh Bells and Snow

_From KnightFury: Sleigh bells and snow._

 _A continuation of chapter 5: Glorious._

 _Includes original characters, Arthur and Rosie, who have appeared before, and two new Irregulars:-p_

* * *

 **Sleigh Bells and Snow**

* * *

Snowflakes

Falling thick and fast,

Cobbles

Disappear from view.

London grime

Is swiftly hidden,

All is white and clean; brand new.

~0~

Sound

Is deadened,

Footsteps muffled;

Traffic chaos

Fades away.

Young Arthur waits

In Regent's Park;

For those who'll join his games today.

~0~

Familiar voices

Raised in laughter;

Joyful cries

Disturb the peace.

Wiggins, Davy,

Paul and Rosie,

(Mrs Hudson's friend's great-niece.)

~0~

Biting cold turns

Breath to vapour,

Caps are on

And scarves wrapped tight.

All are ready

For adventure;

Arthur greets them in delight.

~0~

Paul and Davy,

New Irregulars...

(Just like Arthur

Used to be.)

Start a friendly

Snowball battle.

Missiles thrown unerringly.

~0~

Sides are taken,

Generals picked,

And territory

Lines are drawn.

Strategies discussed

In secret,

Oaths of loyalty are sworn.

~0~

Warfare rages on

All morning;

Other urchins

Joining in.

Sides are fairly

Even-handed

None would bet which side will win.

~0~

Sudden strike

By Paul and Davy

Stops young Rosie's

Daring raid.

Victory at last

Conceded;

Cheering at a move well made.

~0~

Snow is shaken

Off wet clothing.

Ice removed

From neck and hair.

Next request is

Snowman building;

Rules discussed with solemn care.

~0~

Thus the perfect day

Continues;

Woes, for once

Are cast aside.

Frozen, festive fun,

When shared,

Is well and truly multiplied.

~0~

Snow, alas,

Can't last forever

Even such a day

Must end.

Daylight fades

And parks are closing;

Friend must bid farewell to friend.

~0~

At the gates

A weary group,

Reluctantly,

Are homeward bound

Then Arthur stops them,

Strains to hear

A fast approaching joyful sound.

~0~

Sleigh bells

Soft and clear are ringing;

Horses hooves

On ice and snow.

Wonder at the

Sight before them;

Bright eyes sparkle, faces glow.

~0~

Two sleek sleighs

Pull up beside them;

Drivers hail the

Happy hoard.

Mister Holmes

And Dr Watson;

Room for everyone on board.

~0~

Blankets, gingerbread,

Hot chocolate;

Journey home

By horse and sleigh.

Arthur was quite right

That morning;

Glorious in every way.

~0~


	9. Gift

_Subject: 9th Dec Prompt 2018_

 _From Wordwielder: The Irregulars plot to surprise Wiggins for Christmas._

 _A drabble_

* * *

 **Gift**

* * *

Well-worn tools

Are begged or borrowed;

Bits of wood

From shop and yard.

Rusted metalwork

From stables;

Irregulars

Are working hard.

Scraps of wool from

Mrs Watson;

Rosie hones her

Sewing skill.

Arthur finds

Some sheep's wool

Remnants;

Just enough to

Stuff and fill.

Discarded nails

Are found and straightened;

Paint retrieved

From half-dried pots.

Two buckles are, with care,

Untwisted;

Leather strips are

Freed from knots.

Every piece is put together;

Finished article displayed.

All regard the splendid thing,

Which toil and enterprise have made.

~0~

What, they think, will Wiggins say?

Their gift to him on Christmas Day.

~0~


	10. The Scream

_10th Dec Prompt 2018 from Hades Lord of the Dead: The Scream._

 _A rondeau_

* * *

 **The Scream**

* * *

A piercing scream: a chilling sound

Across the Moor, as mists surround

This bleak and cold and dreadful place.

A tragic and unsettling case;

Where myths and ghostly tales abound.

~0~

A figure huddled on the ground;

A horror struck, distorted face,

Reflecting soul deep terror found.

A piercing scream.

~0~

A mournful howling echoes round.

No bittern's booming calls resound

Across this lost, forgotten space;

Instead, at large, the devil's hound.

A piercing scream.

~0~


	11. A Study in Resin

_Subject: 11th Dec Prompt from zanganito: Resin._

 _A bit of research was needed here...took advantage of the properties of rosin, a product formed by heating pine resin._

 _Hope this makes sense..._

* * *

 **A Study in Resin**

* * *

Resin: amber hued,

Translucent;

Smooth and brittle, heat-refined.

Holmes reviews its many uses;

Blames his scientific mind...

~0~

Ingredient

In ink and printing;

A use, he notes, quite close at hand.

He gazes at his Boswell's bookcase;

Recent copies of The Strand.

~0~

Mixed with pitch

To polish lenses;

Boosting vision, clearing sight.

Rather like his own conductor;

Reducing shade, enhancing light.

~0~

Powdered form

Increases traction;

Lowers chance of harmful slip.

Morocco case remains unopened;

Calm support improves his grip.

~0~

A mix applied

To archer's bowstring

Holds so many strands as one.

Strength improves when two together

Live and work in unison.

~0~

Another role

In paint emulsions;

Science helps creative art.

This implies that heart and brain

Are not a million miles apart.

~0~

And finally,

The violin:

A treated bow's in harmony.

Holmes glances at his smiling friend;

Review conducted flawlessly.

~0~


	12. Snow Angels

_13th December prompt from Stutley Constable: And snow angels make four._

 _Hope this makes sense._

* * *

 **Snow Angels**

* * *

Holmes and Watson take a short cut

Through the snow and ice-glazed park.

A busy day pursuing villains,

Getting cold and getting dark.

~0~

Cosy fire and slippers waiting.

Mrs Hudson's fresh-brewed tea.

Temptation is to hurry on,

Not pick their way more cautiously.

~0~

Frozen water's quite a hazard;

Boots don't always firmly grip.

Ice, well polished, gleams and sparkles;

Watson starts to slide and slip.

~0~

Holmes' coat sleeve is nice and handy,

Watson grabs it, full of hope.

Sadly both just gain momentum;

Glide as one down gentle slope.

~0~

Path ends soon, but movement doesn't.

A graceless tumble into snow.

A deep and quite impressive drift,

Which both now decorate, just so.

~0~

Arms and legs are thrashing madly;

Both attempt in vain to stand,

Till two young ladies, spot their plight

And give the snow-bound pair a hand.

~0~

Soon they're back on surer ground,

Retrieving fallen hat and cane.

Thanks to timely intervention

They can head for home again.

~0~

Watson glances back at snowdrift;

Angels present, total four.

Two, fur-trimmed and helpful maids;

And flailing friends have shaped two more.

~0~


	13. Worst enemy, best friend

_14th Dec Prompt From BookRookie12: Worst enemy, best friend (not necessarily the same person)_

 _A drabble_

* * *

 **Worst enemy, best friend**

* * *

Holmes watched the anxious doctor

Till he disappeared from view.

A dying Englishwoman?

Most unlikely to be true.

Another movement caught his eye,

Above and to the right;

A gaunt, familiar figure,

A not unexpected sight.

He gazed down at the waterfall,

His back against a rock,

His hands just resting lightly

On his sturdy alpine stock.

He smiled, and thought of Watson,

Out of reach and far from harm,

Then turned to Moriarty,

Raised his head, expression calm.

All fears about his best friend's fate

Now thankfully abated;

He stepped towards the drop where

His worst enemy now waited.

~0~


	14. Just what I wanted!

_15th Dec Prompt 2018 from Stutley Constable: Just what I wanted!_

 _Arthur and Rosie have appeared before, and the bats are left over from previous Christmases_

 _This is a continuation of chapter 9:Gift_

* * *

 **Just what I wanted!**

* * *

Young Arthur proudly guided Wiggins,

Blindfold on, up stairs through hall,

Past Christmas tree and snoozing bats

To reach the best surprise of all.

Such great excitement in the parlour,

All his street-wise friends were there,

With Watson, Holmes and Mrs H;

A secretive and festive air.

Blindfold off, and Wiggins stared

At what was on the parlour floor.

Be-ribboned and be-tinselled and

Precisely what he'd long wished for.

With shining eyes he gazed upon

The gleaming metal, smooth and curved,

The painted, varnished strips of wood;

It seemed much more than he deserved.

Young Rosie took his hand in hers,

And showed his name she'd sewn in red,

On scraps of fabric stitched and stuffed,

Adorned with every type of thread.

And buckles! Polished shining bright.

And leather! Trimmed and nailed in place.

Wiggins turned towards his friends,

The broadest smile upon his face.

"Thanks," he whispered, overcome,

"I can't believe this gift is mine;

It's what I've always wanted, but

I'd never dreamt of one so fine."

~0~

Then tea, hot chocolate and mince pies

Are shared around; such cheer they bring.

All hearts are warmed at Wiggins' joy

In such a very splendid thing.

~0~


	15. Haunted

_16th Dec Prompt 2018 from Ennui Enigma: The Giant Rat of Sumatra haunts Holmes again._

* * *

 **Haunted**

* * *

He read the headline;

Paused,

And read it several times again,

Though logic told him

Once was quite enough

For what was written plain.

~0~

Watson caught his eye,

A distant look;

A paler shade;

And wondered what calamity

Had caused the change

Displayed.

~0~

Holmes folded up the paper,

Placed it neatly

On the table,

Headline down.

Then rose to fill his pipe,

Distracted air,

The slightest tremor,

Slightest frown.

~0~

Watson waited,

Though he longed to

Reach across and

Read the news

His friend had read.

He simply stretched

And poured a second

Cup of tea for both

Instead.

~0~

A pipe, two pipes,

Were smoked

In silence

Holmes curled up

In fireside chair.

With Watson

Quite content to

Simply make it clear

To Holmes

That he was there.

~0~

No hurry to reveal

Whatever Holmes

Decided

He was willing to

Reveal.

And equally,

A friend

Who wouldn't pry,

Or pick at,

What he wanted

To conceal.

~0~

The minutes

Ticked on by.

Still silence.

Close companions

Have no need

To say a word.

Watson sipped his tea

And watched,

Unmoving,

Till the Great Detective

Sighed and stirred.

~0~

The smallest glimmer

Of a smile

Replaced Holmes'

Distant

And distracted,

Haunted look.

He rose

A brief light grip

On Watson's shoulder;

Then removed,

Was all it took.

~0~

He carefully

Reversed the paper,

Smoothed it out

With headline placed

In Watson's view;

And left the room quite briskly,

Like a man

With many better things

To do.

~0~

Watson

Took his time

To read the article.

He read it twice

And understood.

His comrade

Had reacted

In the only way

That anyone

With such

Experiences

Could.

~0~

" _The_ _nameplate_ _of_ _the_ _long_ _lost_ _ship_ ,

 _ **Matilda**_ _**Briggs**_ , _washed_ _up_ _on_ _shore_ "

Watson knew enough

About the case,

And all it meant,

To need no more.

~0~

This case was no adventure

To be penned,

And with his eager

Readers shared.

It was,

And always would be,

That one tale

For which the World,

And Holmes,

Were not prepared...

~0~

* * *

" _Matilda Briggs was not the name of a young woman, Watson," said Holmes in a reminiscent voice. "It was a ship which is associated with the giant rat of Sumatra, a story for which the world is not yet prepared." The Sussex Vampire, ACDoyle_


	16. Lestrade's Christmas Eve

_17th Dec Prompt from Book girl fan: Lestrade's Christmas Eve_

* * *

 **Lestrade's Christmas Eve**

* * *

Lestrade takes out

His watch again;

Now it's almost

Half past eight.

He should have left

At half past four;

Life conspired

To make him late.

Villains have no

Great respect

For festive cheer

On Christmas Eve.

One more case

To note and file,

Before he has

The chance to leave.

He'd hoped to see

His own dear children;

Read to them,

Tucked up in bed.

Now he'll only

Get the chance

To see them

Fast asleep instead.

His wife would help them

Hang each stocking,

Gaily stitched

With owner's name.

Arriving home

Once all was sorted

Really would not

Be the same.

~0~

But...

Looking round

The busy station,

Folk in chaos

Everywhere.

Those estranged

From those they loved,

Those without

A soul to care.

Those with neither

Friends nor fortune,

Trapped in crime

Or on the street.

No respite

From desperate need;

Insufficient

Food to eat.

He, at least, could

Leave the Yard,

And all this mayhem

Far behind.

Really he should

Count his blessings;

True contentment

Redefined.

~0~

Case now filed,

Lestrade goes home;

He's well aware

What home is worth.

Disappointments

Cast aside;

He's truly found

His peace on Earth.

~0~


	17. Joy

_18th Dec Prompt 2018 from Wordwielder: Joy_

* * *

 **Joy**

* * *

I'm the greatest consulting detective,

There is joy in a challenging case.

From total confusion,

To dramatic conclusion,

As I put all the pieces in place.

~0~

I'm a stubborn, ex-army physician;

There is joy in an invalid healed.

I employ head and heart,

Tease the symptoms apart;

Till the cause and the cure are revealed.

~0~

I'm a proud and a stalwart landlady;

There is joy in a house that's well run.

And if tenants aren't quite

Well behaved and upright;

Well, in truth, it just adds to the fun.

~0~

I'm the wife of a hardworking doctor;

There is joy in the home which we share.

In the daily routine,

In adventures between;

And the finest of jewels can't compare.

~0~

I'm a humble and careworn inspector;

There is joy in pursuing a crime.

From initial bad deed,

To each promising lead;

Though I rarely head homewards on time.

~0~

I'm a criminal mathematician;

There is joy in outwitting my foe.

From my mastermind lair,

I reach out and ensnare;

Like a spider's web spun, to and fro.

~0~

I'm the oldest and tallest Irregular;

There is joy in a gift from close friends.

This thing that they made,

Puts the rest in the shade;

The delight that it brings never ends.

~0~

I'm the hub at the government's centre;

There is joy in the world I create.

From the wheels within wheels

Which persistence reveals;

To the impact on fortune and fate.

~0~

I'm a young and ambitious policeman;

There is joy in observing him act

On the puzzles I bring.

He explores everything,

And toils on till the problem is cracked.

~0~

I'm a small (but now growing) young urchin;

There is joy in not being alone.

In kind people I've met,

And will never forget;

And in knowing I'm not on my own.

~0~


	18. Scandal!

_Subject: 19th Dec Prompt 2018_

 _From Hades Lord of the Dead: Watson is threatened by scandal. Can Holmes help?_

 _Written in the form of a play, all words are part of the poem_

 _An original character returns..._

* * *

 **Scandal!**

* * *

 **The** **cast**

 _Sherlock Holmes, a consulting detective,_

 _Watson, his Best Friend Forever,_

 _Mrs H, a redoubtable landlady who_

 _Is stalwart and canny and clever._

 _Lestrade, an inspector, and close by his side_

 _Young Hopkins; impulsive, distracted._

 _Young Arthur and_

 _Wiggins and_

 _Benson the dog and_

 _Another, whose name is redacted..._

* * *

 **Act One**

 _This is set in the Baker Street flat;_

 _The parlour in great disarray,_

 _Papers and journals are scattered around._

 _It's dark, as it's late in the day_

 _A bookcase is toppled, a plate has been smashed_

 _Into pieces spread out on the floor._

 _The sound of quick footsteps_

 _On seventeen steps..._

 _Then somebody opens the door..._

 _~0~_

Holmes _-( looking over his shoulder behind him)_

"A shame Mrs Hudson's not here.

The fire isn't lit and cold supper awaits.."

 _(Then he stops as the scene becomes clear)_

"Watson, dear chap, I believe we've been burgled!

The room's in a terrible mess!

A more terrible mess than we left it this morning.

Your files have been ransacked, no less!"

~0~

 _An interlude while all the gas lamps are lit,_

 _And the fire's set to burn in the grate,_

 _And Watson and Holmes check what damage is done_

 _To papers and journals and plate._

~0~

Dr Watson _-( quite worried, a frown on his face)_

"Holmes! My red journal has gone!

The one where I put my most sensitive work,

With the label TOP SECRET stuck on!"

~0~

Holmes _\- (who is closely inspecting a hinge,_

 _Puts chisel and microscope down)_

"But those are the cases you vowed not to share!

No wonder you're wearing a frown.

Don't worry old chap, I will check every inch

Of this house, for the slightest of clues

And will track down the burglar, whoever he is.

Dear Watson, there's no time to lose..."

~0~

* * *

 **Act Two**

 _The next morning, the Baker Street parlour,_

 _Both men have been working all night._

 _They both sip their tea ( Mrs H has returned)_

 _Quite dejected in harsh morning light._

~0~

Mrs H-( _with an ominous missive in hand)_

"This was slipped through the back kitchen door.

Wiggins just heard a malevolent laugh;

Looked outside, could observe nothing more."

~0~

 _The envelope; cheap, with a commonplace glue,_

 _Is studied by Holmes for a while,_

 _Then the letter extracted, and carefully read,_

 _Full of venom and blackmailer's bile..._

 _~0~_

-Doctor Watson, I have your most precious red book,

With scandalous exploits galore,

Just think of the damage so easily done,

And the shameful responses in store.

The Strand will receive all those tales one by one,

If you don't send the funds I request.

Please don't tell the Yarders,

They get in the way.

You'll hear from me soon.

All the best.-

~0~

Dr Watson- ( _now_ _pale_ _and_ _perspiring_ ) "Dear Holmes,

Whoever could wish me such ill?

Apart from the many we've put behind bars,

Who's out there, and hating me still?"

~0~

Holmes _-(as he studies the words and the blotting,_

 _The thickness of paper, the ink)_

"A person with such a vindictive ambition

Should stick in my mind, let me think."

~0~

 _That moment, young Arthur slips in with the paper;_

 _The latest edition, fresh news._

 _A glance at the headline, and all becomes clear;_

 _The most startling and shocking of clues..._

 _~0~_

-A DARING ESCAPE FROM A TOP WOMEN'S PRISON-

~0~

Holmes: "Elsie is out on the loose!

A grudge she has harboured through five past attempts;

She truly needs no more excuse."

~0~

 _Just then, as expected, a knock on the door._

 _Lestrade and young Hopkins appear._

 _~0~_

Lestrade:-"I have tidings which bring us no joy.

And might spoil your Christmas, I fear."

 _(He pauses and looks at the chaos, the headlines,_

 _The note, and the shards of smashed plate)_

"We were hoping to warn you of Elsie's return

I perceive that our news is too late.

And I'm really not happy at Elsie's remark

That the Yarders just get in the way.

It's such an insensitive comment to make

And could easily ruin my day."

~0~

Mrs H _\- ( in a soothing, placating,soft tone)_

"Lestrade and young Hopkins, don't fret.

We had no real intention of leaving you out

We shall need all the help we can get.."

~0~

* * *

 **Act Three**

 _A remote and unlabelled location;_

 _A warehouse, a grim looking place._

 _A figure in black peering out from a window,_

 _A weird gloating smile on her face._

 _She checks all around, any danger in sight?_

 _There is nothing suspicious at all._

 _Just two scruffy urchins, a newspaper seller,_

 _Two thugs rolling round: a street brawl._

 _~0~_

 _A woeful, defeated physician approaches,_

 _A package of paper held tight._

 _His shoulders are slumped as he heads for the steps,_

 _Unhappy, unarmed, a sad sight._

 _~0~_

Mad Elsie _-( voice muffled...as though that would help)_

"Please place all that cash on the floor

Then back away slowly, I'll bring your file down

You can trust me, I've done this before."

~0~

 _Dr Watson sighs softly, but does as he's told,_

 _Lets go of his neatly wrapped cash,_

 _Retreats from the bundle and waits for his file,_

 _Mad Elsie appears, grabs the stash._

 _~0~_

Mad Elsie _-( with pistol and triumphant laugh)_

"I'm sorry, I'm keeping your file;

And London will shun you, once tales are released,

For sharing their secrets, so vile.

And I'll disappear with your cash and good name,

And buy a nice place on the coast.

Please tell Mrs Hudson, whenever you meet,

That truly, I hate her the most!"

~0~

 _The brawlers brawl closer, and one stands straight up;_

 _Mrs Hudson, now covered in dust._

 _~0~_

Mrs H:-"If you really have something to say

Say it straight to my face, if you must."

~0~

 _Mad Elsie's jaw drops as her nemesis speaks,_

 _She swings her small pistol around._

 _The newspaper seller, young Hopkins, darts up,_

 _And wrestles her down to the ground._

 _Holmes then appears from behind, on the steps,_

 _Top secret red book in his hand._

 _~0~_

Holmes:-"These adventures won't ever be seen

By the public, writ large in The Strand!"

~0~

Lestrade-( _dusted_ _down_ ) "I will read you your rights,

Then, Mad Elsie, we'll take you away;

And I'll check all the locks on your next prison cell

In the hope that this time, there you'll stay!"

~0~

Mad Elsie:-"I think I would like to announce

That I'm not very happy at all!

You cheated, I cannot believe you did that!

Or believe Mrs Hudson can brawl!

This isn't the last that you'll see of me yet!

That's six times you've foiled me!

I'll never forget!"

~0~

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 _Back in the Baker Street parlour,_

 _The heroes are gathered for tea, cake and tart;_

 _Young Arthur and Wiggins are sat on the floor_

 _With Benson the dog, fast asleep ( a small part)_

 _~0~_

 _Lestrade_ -( _who_ _regards_ _Mrs_ _H_ _with_ _some_ _awe_

 _Since_ _the_ _brawl_ ) "Doctor Watson, your very good health!

I'm delighted mad Elsie, has failed in her scheme

And not stolen your fine reputation and wealth."

~0~

Holmes-"My dear Watson, I've something to say;

It's time to declare, as I told you, just so.

Your top secret journal which caused so much fuss

Is now in the vaults of the firm, Cox and Co."

~0

Dr Watson-"Dear Holmes, it was foolish of course,

And I'm sorry for causing distress to a friend.

And I'm grateful to all; with this team on my side,

Mad Elsie could never defeat us."

~0~

 _The End_

* * *

 _A/N: Mad Elsie first appeared in the drama section of "A study in genres" and has reappeared in four December challenges since._


	19. A model boat

_December_ _20th_ _prompt_ _by_ _Stutley_ _Constable_ : _A_ _model_ _boat._

 _A drabble._

* * *

 **A model boat**

* * *

A tattered sail,

A battered keel;

Some patches bare

On painted wood.

He held it to the light,

And saw the splintered mast,

And understood.

~0~

A favourite toy was

Left behind;

A well loved treasure

Dropped in flight;

He gazed around

The room,

And tried to link the

Strange events that night.

~0~

The frantic fear

Which drove

Them out;

Two children,

And the victim's wife.

No trace,

No sign,

Of where they went;

Impelled by

Sudden

Threat to life.

~0~

A case uncovered

Quite by chance;

The Abernetty's

Tragedy.

Suspicions raised

By parsley,

Sunk in butter,

 _Where_ _it_ _should_ _not_ _be_...

~0~

* * *

 _You will remember, Watson, how_ _ **the dreadful business of the Abernetty family**_ _was first brought to my notice by the depth which the parsley had sunk into the butter upon a hot day._ » - Sherlock Holmes


	20. Christmas in Baker Street

_Subject: 21st December prompt from BookRookie12: Christmas to the Baker Street Boys._

* * *

 **Christmas in Baker Street**

* * *

Holmes appeared disgruntled;

His festive faux disdain.

"Surely my dear Watson,

There's no need for this again?

Bullet holes suffice all year

To decorate the walls,

I really cannot fathom

This strange need to 'Deck the Halls'.

And mistletoe's a parasite,

And holly grows outside,

And angels don't belong on trees

Because it's Christmastide!"

I rolled my eyes and carried on

With glue and paper chain

Then picked our unique angel up

With Gladstone bag and cane.

I thought of seasons past,

Attached the ornament with care;

The year he'd made that angel,

(The years he wasn't there...)

The line of paper fairies

Which were hung up every time.

His Christmas wreath, a monument

To mayhem, death, and crime.

The remnants of the year

He'd dressed the house as hallowe'en;

The bats still slept on peacefully,

With baubles in between.

The cards from grateful clients,

Which spilled out from every shelf

The test tube branched, unnatural tree

He'd made one year, himself.

The sand and bucket readied for

All accidental flames;

Essential since Holmes' penchant for

Experimental games.

Wrapped gifts, the contents long deduced,

Stacked neatly on the floor.

Dickens' Christmas Carol, next to gingerbread

And more,

In case of urchin visitors

(Or mice) in need of cheer.

Although he deigned to mock my toil,

True sentiments were clear

~0~

Holmes liked the festive frippery;

This year,

And every year.

~0~


	21. Christmas in Jail

_Subject_ : _22nd_ _Dec_ _Prompt_ _from_ _Madam'zelleG_ : _Christmas_ _in_ _jail_

 _Characters from and reference to "The Illustrious Client" ACD_

* * *

 **Christmas in Jail**

* * *

Kitty Winter, watching snowflakes fall upon the prison yard;

Fate, she mused, was seldom kind; life was often cruel and hard.

Food was meagre, blankets sparse, guards quite heartless, inhumane.

Fellow inmates, low in spirits; used to trudging lives of pain.

~0~

Though she deemed her sentence harsh, no regrets for lawless deed.

Von Gruner's features burned and scarred, the only way she might succeed

In saving innocents from harm; lured from youthful joy and light,

Into dark, corrupted places; constant shade, eternal night.

~0~

Cold seeped through her threadbare garments; limbs felt frozen, far too thin;

Bread and gruel could not sustain good health without, her soul within.

She shivered, stamped her feet, kept moving, three more months to see this through;

One long year endured already; three more months, then start anew.

~0~

View restricted; prison walls, with glimpse above of leaden sky;

Distant noise of city life, as unsuspecting folk passed by.

Church bells rang; to Kitty's ears, this might have been a world away;

She strained to catch the slightest sound; her only hint of Christmas Day...

~0~


	22. Ventriloquism

_Subject: 23rd Dec Prompt From Winter Winks 221: Ventriloquism_

* * *

 **Ventriloquism**

* * *

Doctor Watson, deep in thought,

Turns to Holmes from fireside chair.

Starts to speak, is interrupted.

Holmes, ignoring irate glare;

"Watson, you are contemplating

Cases dealt with yesterday;

Your glances flit from Gladstone bag

To copies of the BMJ.

It's clear to see, that you are fretting

That a treatment might be wrong.

Signs and symptoms may not match;

And evidence is not too strong.

You're wondering if you should check

That patient over once again.

Your level of uncertainty is,

To an expert, written plain"

~0~

Before the doctor can reply,

Mrs Hudson joins the pair;

Quivering with indignation,

Clearly has a tale to share.

She starts to speak, but Holmes prevents her;

Holding up a calming hand;

"Mrs Hudson, do not worry,

I completely understand.

You were just about to tell me

That the butcher's late once more.

Deduced from your part-fastened apron,

And damp flour prints on the floor."

~0~

Mrs Hudson tries to answer,

Stops, at noises on the stair;

Lestrade appears, a trifle breathless,

Has some tidings to declare.

Barely gets a single word out;

Holmes' oration hits its stride;

"I can tell your case is solved;

The forger's gang are all inside.

I noted your dishevelled state,

The smears obtained from printers' ink.

The key to your complete success

Was down to my advice, I think."

~0~

Lestrade's mouth opens, words come out

Then cease; an unexpected sound;

In comes small and wide-eyed urchin.

Arthur clears his throat, looks round...

No childish vocals fill the room,

Holmes is blithely joining in.

"You've obtained a job, young Arthur;

News stand vendor, to begin

Tomorrow. I discovered this

From trace of paper caught on sleeve.

The current seller's moving on

To other prospects, I believe."

~0~

Arthur hides his disappointment,

Hoped to tell the tale to all.

Hushes at more measured footsteps,

Coming closer down the hall.

In strides Mycroft Holmes, in person,

Theatre poster, neatly rolled.

"Thought this might intrigue you, brother."

Leaves at once, his message told.

~0~

All those present read the poster...

- **See the great ventriloquist!**

 **Words appear from where they shouldn't.**

 **A spectacle which can't be missed!-**

~0~

Words appear from where they shouldn't ...

Watson catches Arthur's gaze,

Arthur looks at Mrs Hudson,

She eyes Lestrade, who calmly says,

"I think we'll skip that entertainment.

Holmes appears to have the skill

Of throwing voices where he wishes,

All of us have had our fill.

Holmes, you may of course go solo;

Learn, perhaps, a new technique.

And in your absence, my dear fellow.

We might get a chance to speak..."

~0~


	23. Inconvenience

_Subject: 24th Dec Prompt from KnightFury: "Come at once if convenient_

 _A drabble_

* * *

 **Inconvenience**

* * *

The scrap of paper fluttered down;

Trapped between two books,

And now released.

He replaced the volume,

Scrutinised the note...

A telegram.

Attempts at cataloguing ceased.

~0~

"Come at once if convenient

If inconvenient, come all the same"

That faded ink

Once heralded adventure,

Excitement;

A privileged role

In the greatest game.

~0~

He smoothed the yellowing sheet,

Folded it carefully,

And looked for a new

Resting place.

He smiled and

From his pocket,

He pulled an old

Engraved,

Silver cigarette case.

~0~

Holmes would have approved;

An appropriate memory store.

And yes,

He would give anything,

To be inconveniently summoned,

Once more.

~0~


	24. A Gift for Gladstone

_Subject: 25th Dec Prompt -From Madam'zelleG: a gift for Gladstone_

 _With best wishes to all :-)_

* * *

 **A Gift for Gladstone**

* * *

Gladstone stretched,

Rotated on the

Cosy fireside rug.

His needs were few;

Some food, and shelter

Somewhere nice and snug.

The room was bright

And festive;

Christmas cards

And Christmas tree.

Nowhere else at all

A bulldog pup

Would rather be.

~0~

And now he had his present!

The perfect Christmas gift,

Pinned up on the mantelpiece.

He stared at it and sniffed.

~0~

A stamped official document;

A solid guarantee,

That Holmes would stop

Regarding him

Experimentally.

No potion added to his meals,

No shock applied,

No dart.

No tests of obscure chemicals

Affecting hide and heart.

~0~

He truly could relax and sleep

Without one ear alert

No fight or flight reaction honed,

In case he might get hurt.

Of course, the doctor played a role

In what his flatmate penned;

Stood over him

Until he'd signed;

So Gladstone's plight could end.

~0~

So...

Christmas Day

In Baker Street;

Goodwill, and peace to all.

And Gladstone with

No cause to flinch

At footsteps in the hall...

~0~


	25. Invasion

_26th Dec Prompt from Madam'zelleG: detailed at the end_

* * *

 **Invasion**

* * *

Boxing Day; Baker Street's set for invasion,

Plans are in place to be armed and prepared.

All must make ready for such an occasion.

State of emergency duly declared.

~0~

The kitchen's a flurry of fire, flour and motion

The parlour is clear of the worst of Holmes' mess.

They toil, a reflection of long held devotion;

The best is demanded, expecting no less.

~0~

A deadline...each action is timed to perfection;

No quarter is given, no leeway is asked.

Each step, once complete, faces detailed inspection;

No soul has turned back from the elements tasked.

~0~

At last, confirmation that all's done and dusted;

No last minute mishap, each item in place.

One person assigned the front door and a trusted

Assistant to guard the back hallway, in case.

~0~

The horde is in sight, systems spring into action;

The sideboard is laden, the trays are piled high

Mrs Hudson observes with immense satisfaction,

Brewed tea and hot chocolate, an endless supply.

~0~

In they all tumble, a scruffy confusion

Of boots, caps and jackets; well-patched, edged with snow.

A noisy, chaotic and welcome intrusion;

Excitement and laughter and faces aglow.

~0~

They settle, in time, on the rug by the fire;

A mug, or a plateful of food in each hand.

Their successful invasion reaps all they desire;

A unique and Irregular Baker Street band.

~0~

* * *

 _26th Dec Prompt from Madam'zelleG: Invasion of the Baker Street Irregulars_


	26. Hide and Seek: part one

_Subject: 29th Dec Prompt From Wordwielder: Hide and seek_

 _Subject: 28th Dec Prompt From Domina Temporis: In which neither Holmes nor Watson like parties_

 _Subject: 27th Dec Prompt From Stutley Constable: The art gallery on Fleet Street._

* * *

 **Hide and Seek: part one**

* * *

 _A_ _tale!_

 _Another tale to tell!_

 _Three prompts_

 _Three chapters long, as well!_

* * *

This all began one Christmastide;

The season's joy was justified.

I'd thought that Sherlock Holmes, had died.

Yes, really, truly; Holmes had died

At Reichenbach, an evil plot.

I then found out my friend had not!

And this had cheered me up a lot.

My practice sold at just the price

I'd wanted, which was rather nice;

And I had moved back in again,

With Gladstone bag, and hat and cane.

My slippers and my fireside chair

And writing desk and pen were there.

And all was as it used to be.

Sherlock Holmes and friend. That's me!

And light conductor. Also me!

And sounding board, and whetstone. Me!

And I was happy as could be,

Though missed my Mary constantly.

~0~

Now...patient care and fighting crime

Takes up an awful lot of time,

And Holmes' close brush with Moriarty

Meant he did not wish to party,

And spend his time repeating all

His exploits since that waterfall

To curious, admiring folk

Who'd pry and peer and prod and poke.

(He's really quite a private bloke.)

And I, it cannot be denied,

Found loss at parties magnified;

Without my Mary at my side.

So...mutual decision made;

We'd both decline, reject, evade

All invitations sent our way;

In splendid isolation stay.

But then, alas, to my dismay,

The longed for, peaceful festive week

Became a game of hide and seek!

~0~

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	27. Hide and Seek: part two

_Subject: 29th Dec Prompt From Wordwielder: Hide and seek_

 _Subject: 28th Dec Prompt From Domina Temporis: In which neither Holmes nor Watson like parties_

 _Subject: 27th Dec Prompt From Stutley Constable: The art gallery on Fleet Street._

* * *

 **Hide and Seek part two**

* * *

 _The longed for, peaceful festive week_

 _Became a game of hide and seek..._

* * *

At first, it really wasn't hard

Perusing every hopeful card,

And sending a sincere reply,

A heartfelt note from Holmes and I.

"A prior engagement, sad to say,

Will keep the two of us away,

Reluctantly, of course. Good day"

But cards kept coming, thick and fast,

It seemed our system could not last.

Strangers might accept our word,

But those who knew us weren't deterred,

And took to knocking at the door

And checking we were both quite sure

We'd planned another evening out,

And couldn't come, without a doubt.

So Holmes and I were forced to hide

Each time our presence was denied

By Mrs Hudson. ( on our side)

Although a technical success,

The situation caused distress.

We rarely could relax at all.

Not in the parlour,

Not in the hall;

No place we could relax at all!

As friends, well-meaning, came to call.

More peaceful at that waterfall!

~0~

As soon as friends conferred, the penny

Dropped, we weren't attending any

Parties, had ignored the many

Kind entreaties to attend.

Our cover story had to end.

The actual end?

Oh no, not yet!

There's Holmes' profession, don't forget.

Invention of an urgent case

Could save us from complete disgrace.

A secret mission might replace

Our current scheme,

Thus saving face...

 _~0~_

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	28. Hide and Seek: part three

_Subject: 29th Dec Prompt From Wordwielder: Hide and seek_

 _Subject: 28th Dec Prompt From Domina Temporis: In which neither Holmes nor Watson like parties_

 _Subject: 27th Dec Prompt From Stutley Constable: The art gallery on Fleet Street_

* * *

 **Hide and Seek part three**

* * *

 _A_ _secret mission might replace_

 _Our current scheme,_

 _Thus saving face..._

 _~0~_

* * *

Now...lies can swiftly escalate.

In retrospect, we tempted fate,

Inventing an important crime,

Explaining how we'd spent our time.

A case which might affect the nation,

Was why we'd spurned each invitation.

We'd act quite circumspect, discreet,

Drop hints, the details incomplete.

An artwork disappeared...perhaps...

A Fleet Street gallery...just scraps

Of information here and there

Which people felt compelled to share.

The whispered rumours swiftly spread

While we relaxed at home instead;

Well rested, and, of course, well fed.

This happy state, alas, was marred...

When details spread to Scotland Yard.

A missive from the Yard appeared;

Suspicious of our tale, we feared;

No famous art had disappeared.

Holmes frowned and then, his forehead cleared.

"The only option we have left,

Dear Watson, is an actual theft."

Yes, Holmes required an actual theft...

~0~

As faithful Boswell, thusly asked,

I watched his back, alert and masked.

We found the Fleet Street gallery,

Two seasoned burglars; Holmes and me,

And broke in, quite successfully,

Then crept towards the chosen art,

With careful step and racing heart.

Then stopped, quite stunned,

We weren't alone.

A stealthy figure, quite unknown,

Approached the painting, looked around.

We hid in shadows, made no sound,

And stared at him in disbelief

A real-life genuine art thief!

We made a citizen's arrest.

Lestrade was called, at Holmes' request,

Bemused, but really quite impressed.

The thief was on his Wanted list;

A truly satisfying twist.

~0~

So, back we went to Baker Street,

The proof to back our small deceit

Quite unexpectedly complete.

Relaxing by our blazing fire,

Was still our Christmastide desire.

Our prize, we felt, had been hard-won

Our days of subterfuge were done.

Goodwill and peace to everyone.

~0~

From Holmes and I to everyone.

~0~


	29. Help

_Subject: 30th Dec Prompt from KnightFury: Help from an unlikely source._

* * *

 **Help**

* * *

Consciousness returned

In a wave of nausea.

Wool fibres against cheek.

He was on the parlour floor.

He struggled to recollect

Recent events.

Voices were heard

Beyond the closed door.

~0~

He instantly regretted

A gentle shake of his head;

An attempt to clear his

Befuddled mind.

He appeared otherwise intact,

But both wrists were tied,

Tightly fastened behind.

~0~

He knew he needed

To warn Holmes

But of what?

And how?

It was vital

To clear his unreliably

Clouded brain

And to act now.

~0~

The fog lifted a little

And he heard,

Or thought he heard,

A gentle skittering sound.

The lightest of touches

On his wrists,

And a familiar calm, quiet voice

By the ear

Nearest the ground.

~0~

"Watson, I know it's hard to move.

I fear you have a slight concussion,

Old chap,

But you must try.

Holmes is in danger!"

At this, the weary

And battered physician

Opened one eye.

~0~

He blinked;

Once in discomfort

And once in surprise.

"Dawson!" he croaked,

And fully opened his eyes.

~0~

The portly rodent

Looked at him

With barely concealed concern.

Watson gave him the shadow

Of a grateful smile

In return.

~0~

It was clear

From the occasional nip,

And pulling sensation,

At wrist and hand;

That Basil was concentrating

On gnawing

At every complicated

Knotted strand.

~0~

The last strand gave,

With an exclamation from Watson,

As circulation to fingers

Was painfully restored.

He rose slowly and stiffly

To unsteady feet;

Bruises,

And other injuries,

Were temporarily ignored.

~0~

He staggered to

His writing desk,

Retrieved his trusty revolver

From its hiding place.

Those villains

Had absolutely no idea

Of the storm

They were about to face...

~0~

Later...

With villains safely despatched

To the Yard,

Holmes safely home again,

And murder averted.

Watson, resting on the couch,

Grinned at his two

Tiny and valiant rescuers,

Sitting on the Morocco case;

Padded and converted.

~0~

Both were happily occupied

With crumbs of Christmas cake,

And dolls house sized

Cups of Mrs Hudson's

Finest tea.

Holmes raised his cup

To the courage of those,

Great and small,

And a hazardous affair

Which had ended

Most satisfactorily.

~0~


	30. It's a Panda!

_Subject: 31st Dec Prompt From Stutley Constable: A mistaken panda. (yes, really...)_

 _Wishing everyone a very Happy New Year...with particular thanks to Hades, for organising this, once more:-)_

* * *

 **It's a Panda!**

* * *

"Antelope?"

She smiled,

And gently shook her head.

"Getting closer."

Another graceful move,

Executed with the lightest tread.

~0~

Her husband gazed,

Entranced,

Completely under her spell.

Holmes declared loudly,

"I deduce, dear Mary,

That you are obviously

A Thomson's gazelle!"

~0~

She nodded,

And sat down, a little flushed,

And a little flustered

By the applause.

"Your turn now."

Holmes stood up,

Regarded his audience serenely

And bowed.

There followed a short pause.

~0~

Hopkins had started the game off

As a wily ferret;

Lestrade's Jungle Book inspired

Panther/Bagheera depiction

Had been quite the turn;

Rosie had proved to be

An excellent reindeer;

Watson's kangaroo representation

Had been surprisingly

Difficult to discern.

~0~

Arthur, as a juvenile hippopotamus,

Had been the most

Hilarious charade;

And Mrs Hudson's

Stunning impression

Of a highland cow,

Had made the, already fierce, competition

Extremely hard.

~0~

Holmes thought carefully,

Did his best to present

A fluffy exterior,

And rolled about

In an ursine fashion

On the floor.

He grabbed Watson's cane,

( Nearest approximation to a bamboo shoot)

Pretended to strip it of leaves.

But the audience requested more.

~0~

Thumb and index finger together,

Both hands,

He represented a dark patch

Surrounding each eye.

"An owl?"

"A bush baby?"

A negative response

To each enthusiastic reply.

~0~

Holmes then attempted

To exude an aura

Of oriental

Mystery...

And failed.

Amongst the New Year's Eve

Baker Street gathering,

An air of puzzlement

Prevailed.

~0~

Holmes tried again;

Filling his cheeks out,

Turning his angular visage

Into a bear faced triumph.

His finest acting skills displayed

"Puffer fish!"

Called out Wiggins,

Sitting happily

On the splendid sledge

His small and

Irregular friends had made.

~0~

Holmes frowned;

Surely his friends

Had seen

Pictures,

Furs

And models

Of this exotic creature?

He carried on, valiantly;

Straining every nerve

And muscle

To represent

In realistic detail

Every possible

Relevant

Feature.

~0~

Watson watched

Holmes' increasingly

Desperate antics,

And whispered

Quietly

In Mycroft's ear.

"When should we tell Holmes

That we all know

It's a panda...?

His acting skills

Make his choice

Of animal

Perfectly clear."

~0~

"Not yet, old chap.."

Mycroft broke off

To suggest,

"Raccoon?"

Before continuing...

"I would hate

To spoil Sherlock's fun.

As far as I am concerned

The evening's entertainment,

Provided by

My dear brother,

Has only just begun..."

~0~


End file.
